


Dance Disaster: Part 6

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [6]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Amber perform a salsa for Halloween week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 6

Amber was shaking with nerves as she and Kevin prepared to go out onto the stage.  
It was Halloween week and the couple were going to perform a salsa to 'Brujeria'.  
Amber listened anxiously as her name was announced. She was worried that she would not perform to her best, as she had had little time to practise, hence had been struggling to learn her routine.  
Despite having more important issues on his mind, Kevin had ensured that he spent as much time as possible going over the dance with Amber, in an attempt to make sure she performed well on the night. Amber really appreciated the effort he had put into her training, but if anything, the pressure of knowing this made her feel worse about her dancing ability.  
As they made their way onto the stage, Amber clutched Kevin's arm. She had been nervous before each of her performances, but this week, she felt more anxious than ever.  
As it transpired, she needn't have been concerned about putting on a poor performance- she danced beautifully. It was Kevin she should have been worried about.

Half way through the dance, Kevin started to feel dizzy. His skin turned even paler than usual and he could feel his legs weaken beneath him.  
Seeing that he was unwell, Amber threw him a worried glance. He smiled sheepishly, hoping to reassure her. He knew that if she stopped dancing now she would have ruined her chances of a high score. Kevin oughtn't have kept dancing.  
Suddenly, he found himself falling. He remembered hitting the ground, but then everything went blank...


End file.
